The present application relates generally to the field of airbag modules for use in vehicles to restrain occupants. More specifically, this application relates to an airbag module having an inflatable airbag cushion that is configured to deploy to more than size (e.g., depth).
Airbags are provided in vehicles to provide a degree of protection to an occupant of a vehicle, such as by inflating when a collision or accident occurs with the vehicle.
Conventional airbags are generally designed to inflate to a single size. However, such single size designs may not account for the range of occupant sizes. For example, a large occupant (e.g., a 95% occupant, an adult male occupant) is significantly larger than a child or a small occupant (e.g., a 5% occupant). In addition, the sizes of occupants in a given class (such as adult male, adult female, child, etc.) can vary. In addition, single size airbags may not account for occupants who are out of position (such as sitting far forward in a vehicle seat) or account for child safety seats. Accordingly, it would be advantageous to provide an airbag module that controls the size (e.g., depth) of the deploying airbag based on size and/or position of the occupant to tailor the airbag performance to the restrained occupant.